1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of surgical instrument holders, and more particularly to trays for providing an organized, efficient instrument arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trays for holding surgical instruments are presently constructed of wire mesh to provide trays that are relatively light. In many instances instruments positioned in these trays are entangled in the wire mesh, rendering them difficult to extract. Some instruments, as for example knives, may slip through the wire mesh and may be damaged or may make contact with non-sterile objects rendering them unfit for use. Instruments protruding through the wire mesh may also inflict injury to the staff. Further, instruments placed in the trays are often of various sizes. Thus, smaller instruments may slide below larger ones, rendering them difficult to locate and subjecting them to damage from the weight of the larger and heavier instruments. Additionally, locating instruments of various sizes in these wire mesh trays is wasteful of space, since open areas are created in the trays due to the size variations.